Promesa sin cumplir
by saav
Summary: El segundo Gran Festival en Hoenn ha terminado y May ha sufrido una nueva derrota; sin embargo, ese no es el motivo por el cual se siente tan desanimada.


**PROMESA SIN CUMPLIR**

Suspiro pesadamente una vez más mientras dirigía su vista de vuelta al estadio que se hallaba a sus espaldas, aun podía escuchar la incesante algarabía producto de la fiesta de clausura. Miro la pokebola entre sus manos con una extraña mezcla de orgullo y melancolía, su recién evolucionado Blaziken había hecho un maravilloso trabajo al llevarla hasta la gran final de su segundo gran festival en Hoenn, pero…desafortunadamente…, una inesperada y por demás sorprendente combinación de Robert y su Milotic le hicieron perder la batalla.

-No pude cumplir mi promesa-dijo tristemente para si la joven castaña de ojos azules; ¿y ahora que haría? ¿Cómo sería capaz de verlo a la cara después de todo lo ocurrido?

**--FLASHBACK--**

De manera repentina, el cielo que hasta hace unos breves instantes se había mostrado azul y pacifico se torno oscuro y lleno de grises nubarrones acompañados por deslumbrantes rayos, truenos ensordecedores y violentas ráfagas de viento que presagiaban una terrible tormenta.

Afortunadamente, ambos hicieron sus arribo al centro pokemon justo antes de que el clima cambiara tan abruptamente y en cuanto su hermano le hizo saber que llamaría a su madre, que para estas alturas sabían se encontraba ya en la ciudad vecina, ella asintió y tras decidir que se reunirían en el recibidor del ala derecha se encamino hacía el vestíbulo principal en donde dejo a sus pokemon para una revisión completa.

-Descuida, estarán bien atendidos-señalo como siempre la amable enfermera Joy-. Podrás recogerlos en una hora

-Muchas gracias-dijo cordialmente la chica para después dirigirse al punto de encuentro acordado con su hermano

Fue ahí donde lo vio, sentado en uno de los cómodos y reconfortantes sillones de la estancia, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y su habitual aire arrogante. Aunque, reflexionándolo un poco, no era extraño encontrarlo ahí, después de todo, no había festival que no se hubiese perdido.

-Hola Drew-saludo amablemente la chica

-Ah…May…-el joven abrió los ojos al salir de su leve estado de meditación

-Veo que conseguiste tus cinco listones para entrar al gran festival, ¿cierto?

-Así es-respondió él con su usual presunción-. La pregunta es…, ¿lo lograste tu, o solo estas aquí para ver el espectáculo?-pregunto burlón y desafiante

-¡Por supuesto que lo logre!-reclamo indignada, ¿es que nunca podía ser un poco amable?-. ¡Y para tu información señor presumido, esta vez pienso derrotarte!

-No, no será así-replico el chico con arrogancia-. Seré yo el que te venza

-¡Claro que no! –volvió a replicar la castaña-. ¡Ahora yo…!

-¡Ay! ¡¿Pero es que ustedes no tienen remedio par de tortolitos?!-pregunto una melosa, irónica y para leve descontento de la chica, ligeramente afeminada voz

-Harley-lo recibió ella con cierto recelo mientras que a Drew la presencia del recién llegado parecía serle indiferente

-¡Querida May!-contesto el estrafalario coordinador con una amabilidad por demás exagerada-. ¡Es un gusto verte a ti y a Drew por aquí! ¡Solo espero que no se sientan miserables cuando gane la copa!

-Eso solo ocurrirá en tus sueños Harley-refuto la joven

-¡May!-la agitada figura de su hermano menor se acercaba a ella a toda prisa interrumpiendo su tan "amena" charla

-¡Max!-grito la chica un tanto preocupada al ver el estado del pequeño-. ¿Qué sucede?

-¡¿Adivina qué?!-exclamo el niño bastante animado-. ¡Mamá se encontró con Ash y Misty y en la ciudad vecina! ¡Estarán aquí mañana!

-¡Qué bien! –celebro su hermana alegremente al saber que su madre y sus amigos estarían ahí para apoyarla-. ¡Ya verán! ¡Esta vez seré yo quien se quede con la Copa del Listón!

-Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices-sentenció una desconocida voz con suma molestia

May miro sobre su hombro un tanto confundida solo para toparse con la figura de un joven pelirrojo que la miraba con enorme desdén.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto confundida-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que para alguien como tú, que solo tuvo que estirar la mano para conseguir sus cinco listones-declaro el autor del comentario anterior-, decir que ganaras la copa son palabras muy grandes-señalo con un tono de voz más alto logrando que varios coordinadores prestaran atención a la escena

-Agradecería que te explicaras mejor-pidió May un tanto molesta por esas palabras

-Bueno-aclaro el pelirrojo-; según me dijo una fuente muy confiable, todos tus rivales se dejaron vencer porque tu padre, Norman, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalburgo se los pidió

-¡Eso no es cierto!-refuto enérgicamente la chica-. ¡Gane esos listones por mi misma!

-¡Es verdad!-apoyo Max-. ¡Además mi papá es un gran entrenador! ¡Jamás haría algo como eso!

-Lo dudo-contesto el agresor sin cambiar su actitud-. De lo contrario, ¿cómo explicas que una novata, con apenas un par de años experiencia haya llegado dos veces seguidas al gran festival?

-Tiene razón-dijo en voz baja una joven rubia en las cercanías-. A mí me tomo más de cuatro años poder llegar por primera vez al Gran Festival

-Solo pudo hacerlo si sus batallas de concurso estuvieron arregladas-agrego su compañero una chica de cabello rosado

-Eso quiere decir que solo es un fraude como coordinadora-señalo otro chico castaño

-No es más que una tramposa-declaro un tercero

-Basta-susurro May llevándose las manos a la cabeza tratando de cubrir sus oídos en un vano intento de acallar las voces

-No tiene derecho a concursar-volvió a decir la chica pelirrosa

-Deberían descalificarla-secundo su amiga rubia

-Si tuviera un poco de decencia renunciaría ella misma-comento otro

-¡BASTA!-grito la castaña al borde de las lágrimas para después salir corriendo hacia la puerta de salida

-¡May!-intento detenerla Drew. Sin embargo, la voz del joven coordinador no fue más que un murmullo lejano que se vio silenciado por la caída de un estrepitoso rayo y sin percatarse de la ligera llovizna que comenzaba a caer, la chica salió hacia la tormenta.

**PKPKPKPKPKPKPK**

No supo cuanto tiempo ni en que momento dejo de correr, de lo único que estaba segura, era de que ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para dar un solo paso más y sin siquiera pensarlo, se tumbo bajo el primer árbol que encontró tratando de refugiarse de las gotas de lluvia que caían desde el cielo. Un incomodo escalofrío invadió de repente su cuerpo, que distraída había sido, había abandonado el centro pokemon sin nada con que abrigarse y ahora se hallaba levemente empapada a causa de la lluvia que parecía comenzar a arreciar, pero… Aquellos comentarios tan hirientes y llenos de desprecio hechos por los otros coordinadores la habían abrumado tanto que en lo único que pudo pensar fue alejarse de todo para intentar silenciarlos.

Tomo asiento sobre el césped húmedo atrayendo sus rodillas hasta su pecho para después abrazarse a sí misma en un fallido intento por reconfortarse y darse calor. Respiro profundamente, tenía que regresar, debía hacerlo y encarar a ese pelirrojo y todos aquellos que habían hablado falsamente contra ella y contra su padre, no podía dejar las cosas así.

-May-la figura de un joven de cabello verde apareció frente a ella posando una de sus manos sobre su hombro sacudiéndola levemente-. ¡May!-alzo la voz al ver que ella no le respondía

-Ah…-finalmente la chica pareció reaccionar-. Dre…Drew…

-Que descuidada eres-le reprocho suavemente su rival-. Mira que salir de esa manera tan imprudente y con este clima-continuo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y la colocaba sobre los hombros de la castaña-. Estas helada

-Gra…gracias…-fue todo lo que ella pudo articular

-No puedes dejar que esto se quede así-declaro Drew con firmeza-. Tienes que regresar y demostrarle a todos esos habladores que están equivocados

-Pero…yo…

-¡Sin peros!-replico fuertemente el coordinador al mismo tiempo que un cegador rayo caía en las lejanías y la lluvia se hacía más intensa-. ¡Si no lo haces! ¡Si bajas la cabeza ahora! ¡No harás más que darle la razón a todos esos sujetos que hablaron mal de ti!

-¡Ya lo sé!-grito May con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que se ponía enérgicamente de pie-. Es solo que… No sé…si…

-Se que puedes hacerlo-la interrumpió el peliverde al verla titubear-. Porque eres una gran coordinadora-declaro reincorporándose también

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo sorprendida la castaña-. ¿De…de verdad…piensas eso?

-Por supuesto-respondió el chico serenamente en un intento por controlar el ligero nerviosismo que en ese momento lo invadía, había hablado de más y ella lo había notado

-¿Y…porque crees… que soy una gran coordinadora?-pregunto un tanto dudosa

-Yo…-el joven vacilo por breves segundos-. Yo…creo que debemos regresar. Si seguimos aquí con este clima pescaremos algo peor que un resfriado

-¡No!-se negó ella rotundamente mientras se colocaba frente a frente con su rival-. ¡Quiero que me respondas! ¡Ahora!

-May, ahora no es el momento de…

-¡Hazlo!-ordeno casi a gritos en su cara para después dirigir sus vista al suelo arrepentida por su actitud-. Yo…lo siento Drew-se disculpo avergonzada-. Es solo que…por favor…respóndeme

-De acuerdo-el coordinador exhalo fuertemente en señal de derrota, sabía que la chica frente a él era demasiado necia como para desistir y no se movería a menos que le diera una respuesta convincente-. Lo hare…

La ansiosa mirada de la castaña se poso sobre la figura del muchacho que tenía delante, poco le importaba que ambos estuvieran ya prácticamente empapados de pies a cabeza, que las violentas ráfagas de viento corrieran a una velocidad de los mil demonios causándole un escalofrió que le calaba hasta los huesos o que los cientos de rayos y truenos a la distancia que escuchaba uno tras otro se asemejaran al rugido de un Gyrados…, él finalmente iba a decirle el porqué la consideraba una gran coordinadora, algo que había estado esperando desde hace mucho, quizá demasiado tiempo.

-Yo…comenzó a hablar el chico…-pues bueno, creo que…

-¿Si?-dijo anhelante por oír lo que Drew tuviera que decir

-Creo que eres una gran coordinadora porque…

-¿Aja!?

-Porque…porque tu…¡May cuidado!

-¡¿Qué?!-fue todo lo que salió de sus labios antes de sentir como su rival la empujaba a un lado para después caer pesadamente al suelo y perder la consciencia

**PKPKPKPKPKPKPK**

Despertó poco después, la cabeza le dolía y sus ropas ya húmedas se hallaban completamente llenas de barro, lentamente comenzó a reincorporarse, tarea que hubiera sido más fácil de no ser por las ligeras punzadas de dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo a causa de su caída. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era que Drew había aparecido ante ella y después…

-¡¿DREW?!-lo llamo asustada mientras lo buscaba con la mirada en los alrededores y lo que encontró hizo que un agudo dolor se formara en su pecho-. ¡Oh, no! ¡Drew!

Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se acerco velozmente al joven coordinador que yacía inconsciente en el suelo y con una enorme rama del árbol bajo el que se hallaban sobre el cuerpo del muchacho, ahora recordaba todo. Cuando Drew finalmente estuvo a punto de responderle un sonoro crujido interrumpió la declaración del chico quien, reaccionando rápidamente la empujo a un lado con fuerza evitando que la pesada madera lograra alcanzarla.

-¡Vamos Drew! ¡Despierta!-suplico desesperada mientras intentaba vanamente remover la tosca rama del cuerpo del chico. "Si tan solo tuviera a mis pokemon", se lamento mentalmente al recordar que los había olvidado en el centro pokemon-. ¡Eso es!-exclamo triunfante para inmediatamente comenzar a buscar las pokebolas que Drew debía llevar consigo, sin embargo, se llevo una terrible decepción al notar su ausencia-. No están-se lamento derrotada

-Ma…May…-la llamo el inconsciente muchacho

-¡Resiste Drew!-pidió angustiada al mismo tiempo las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos-. ¡Te sacare de aquí!-"¡Vamos May!" se alentó a sí misma. "¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Debes hacerlo o Drew podría…!"-. ¡Auxilio!-grito estremecida ante la aterradora idea que acababa de pasar por su mente-. ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Por favor!

El desesperanzador y solitario aullido del viento fue la única respuesta que obtuvo a sus suplicas y a pesar de sus continuos y frustrados intentos por liberar el cuerpo de Drew, al ver que la pesada rama no cedía en más mínimo milímetro la desesperación finalmente la invadió y estallo en llanto. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Solo quedarse ahí y esperar lo peor? ¿Cómo podía ayudar al chico que, pese a todo, incluso que lo negara frente a todos los demás, no podía evitar admirar y respetar?

-¡Ariados!-escucho decir a la voz de la última persona en el mundo de la que pudiera esperar recibir ayuda-. ¡Usa tu telaraña y manda a volar ese tronco!

-¿Hay…Hayley?-murmuro incrédula la coordinadora mientras el arácnido pokemon cumplía la orden de su entrenador

-¡May!-su hermano apareció súbitamente a su lado

-Ma…Max

-¿¡Estas herida!?-pregunto preocupado el niño

-No estoy bien-respondió la chica aun ausente-. ¡Drew!-reacciono al salir de su ensimamiento-. ¡Drew necesita ayuda!

El pequeño peliazul asintió enérgicamente al comprender la situación y tras pedirle, no sin poder evitar varias quejas de que su espectacular vestuario se arruinaría, a Harley que le ayudase a cargar con el inconsciente joven, se encaminaron a toda prisa hacia el hospital más cercano.

**PKPKPKPKPKPKPK**

Tras haber tomado una ducha y cambiar sus ropas húmedas y llenas de barro por unas secas y limpias regreso al centro pokemon y decididamente, se planto frente a la puerta de la sala de emergencias.

Debido a que el hospital más próximo se hallaba a varios kilómetros de distancia de la sede del festival y a lo peligroso que sería realizar un viaje tan largo con esas condiciones climáticas, la única opción que le había quedado a May y a los demás fue llevar a Drew al centro pokemon, en donde afortunadamente, según informo su hermano menor, debía haber lo necesario para atender a los entrenadores en caso de algún accidente. Y así fue, una vez que llegaron fueron recibidos por la enfermera Joy quien se apresuro a hacerse cargo del herido.

-Deberías regresar al hotel a descansar-escucho la voz de Max a sus espaldas

-No-negó ella sin vacilar -. Me quedare aquí

El chiquillo movió negativamente la cabeza y con suma resignación le ofreció a su hermana una manta había decidido llevar consigo para que en caso de que, y no se había equivocado al predecirlo, May optara por quedarse en ese lugar no pasase mucho frió ya que la tormenta no había menguado en lo más mínimo.

La castaña agradeció el gesto de pequeño hermano y tras tomar la frazada que le ofrecía tomo asiento en uno de los sillones cercanos a la sale de urgencias.

-Tal vez…deberías quitarse eso-dijo Max un tanto titubeante señalando la chaqueta violeta que se encontraba sobre los hombros de su hermana-. Aun esta húmeda y sucia

-No, no quiero-respondió la chica aferrándose neciamente a la prenda que llevaba consigo. No quería separarse de ella, no hasta saber que Drew se pondría bien, aunque fuera solo para echarle en cara que por su culpa había terminado en el hospital

-¿Sabes?-le pregunto su hermano con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, no tuvo que ser una genio para intuir que intentaría animarla un poco-. Cuando dejaste el centro pokemon por culpa de esos coordinadores, Drew se puso furioso…

-¿Co…como?-la atónita mirada de la castaña se poso sobre el pequeño con lentes

-¡Sí!-aseguro animosamente el peliazul-. Se abalanzo sobre ese pelirrojo y prácticamente lo amenazo con destrozarlo a golpes si no le decía quien le había dicho todas esas mentiras sobre ti

-Drew…-susurro la chica

-El tipo se acobardo como no tienes idea-continuo relatando Max-. Lo confeso todo. Parece ser que su novia perdió contra ti en el último concurso por el quinto listón, y como no soporto la derrota inicio ese rumor para vengarse de ti

Una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la joven coordinadora, Drew la había defendido de todas esa calumnias, algo que sinceramente nunca hubiera esperado, pero… ¿Cuántas veces no la había ayudado? A su muy particular manera claro. No pudo evitar recordar su primer Gran Festival en Hoenn, Harley había intentado engañarla dándoles malos consejos y cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido una trampa y trato de excusarse diciendo que, ¿cómo sabría ella que hacer entonces? Drew la reprendió por ser tan crédula y le dejo muy en claro que lo que tenía que hacer era seguir su instinto y confiar es sus pokemon. Claro, que eso pudo haberlo hecho de manera más amable y sutil, pero entonces no estarían hablando del mismo chico y tras apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón no pudo evitar desear que se recuperase pronto.

**PKPKPKPKPKPKPK**

-May…-una cálida y familiar voz la llamaba-. May…

Había pasado toda la noche afuera de la sala de emergencias sin saber en que momento el sueño había logrado vencerla, así que lenta y pesadamente comenzó a abrir los ojos solo para encontrar frente a ella el rostro amable de una persona que conocía desde casi toda su vida.

-¡Mamá!-exclamo alegremente la chica lanzándose a abrazar a la mujer-. ¡Estoy feliz de verte!

-Yo también cariño-secundo Caroline correspondiendo el gesto de su hija

-Max ya nos puso al tanto de la situación-dijo una chica pelirroja a espaldas de la esposa de Norman

-¿Cómo esta Drew?-pregunto un joven de cabello negro con gorra roja y un Pikachu sobre su hombro

-¡Ash! ¡Misty!-la coordinadora sonrió al ver a sus amigos-. ¡También están aquí!

Ambos entrenadores devolvieron el saludo a su vieja amiga, tal y como Max había dicho el día anterior, la joven pareja se había encontrado con su madre en la ciudad vecina y tras hospedarse en el mismo hotel, acordaron partir al Gran Festival temprano la mañana del día siguiente para llegar a tiempo a la inauguración, pero; tras recibir la segunda llamada del hermano de May contándoles lo sucedido esperaron a que la tormenta terminara y de inmediato salieron del hotel para acudir al lado de la coordinadora.

-Gracias por avisarme Joy-una joven de cabello ondulado usando un vestido rosado salió por la puerta de urgencias llamando la atención de May y los demás

-¡Vivian!-lo reconoció la hija de Norman

-Ah…hola May-saludo cordialmente la animadora del Gran Festival en Hoenn-. Joy me ha dicho de lo ocurrido, así que vine aquí para saber el estado de tu amigo y también para…

-¡¿Y como esta?!-pregunto la chica con ansiedad

-Se pondrá bien-fue la enfermera quien respondió-. Esta fuera de peligro aunque aún sigue inconsciente

-¿Y cree que despertara a tiempo para participar en el festival?-volvió a interrogar la coordinadora

-Bueno…-Joy titubeo por unos momentos

-Ese es el segundo motivo de mi visita-esta vez fue Vivian quien contesto-. Veras May, aunque Drew recuperara la consciencia me temo que no esta en condiciones de concursar; y una de las reglas dice que debe protegerse la integridad física del coordinador…-explico con pesar

-¿Qué…quieres decir?-cuestiono temerosa la hermana de Max, esas palabras le habían dado un mal presentimiento

-Me temo que Drew tendrá que ser descalificado de la competencia

La coordinadora enmudeció al escuchar tal declaración. No, no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser mentira, una broma de muy mal gusto. Drew no podía quedar fuera del concurso. Simple y sencillamente no podía concebir la idea de que él no estuviera en el festival para criticarla, retarla o apoyarla como solía hacerlo.

-¡No! ¡No eso no es justo!-replico inconforme la castaña-. ¡Estoy segura que Drew dio su mejor esfuerzo para poder concursar en el festival! ¡No puedes hacerle esto!

-Lo siento, pero no hay alternativa-se disculpo Vivian sumamente apenada-. Perdón, pero debo irme; hay que informarle esto a los jueces-y sin decir más abandono el centro pokemon

-No…tiene que ser mentira-se decía la chica a si misma en voz baja

-¿May?-la llamo un preocupado Ash

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto inquieta Misty

-¡No pueden descalificar a Drew!-exploto repentinamente la coordinadora-. ¡Él…! ¡Él y yo tenemos que enfrentarnos!

-May, hija, por favor cálmate-pidió Caroline con cautela

-¡Tengo que verlo! ¡¿En donde esta?!-pregunto a gritos acercándose a la enfermera-. ¡Dígame donde esta!

-Aun no despierta…, no tendría caso que…-respondió una desconcertada Joy

-¡No me importa! ¡Necesito verlo!-declaro desesperada la castaña-. Por…por favor-pidió tranquilizándose un poco al entender lo incorrecto de su comportamiento anterior

-Es el sexto cuarto del pasillo derecho-respondió la enfermera un tanto conmovida al intuir el porque de la conducta de la joven quien tras escuchar las palabras de Joy se adentro a toda prisa en la sala de emergencias buscando la habitación del chico.

**PKPKPKPKPKPKPK**

Después de unos breves instantes de titubeo, finalmente reunió el coraje necesario para cruzar la puerta de la habitación; una vez dentro con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y con pasos cautelosos se acerco hasta la silla que se encontraba justo a un lado de la cama del chico y con enorme delicadeza tomo asiento mientras hacía un verdadero esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar sentirse perturbada por la imagen ante sus ojos. Con varios vendajes en la cabeza, una gran gaza en la mejilla izquierda y el brazo derecho completamente vendado, Drew yacía completamente inconsciente.

Le resultaba un tanto extraño verlo así. Ese aire arrogante y presumido del que siempre hacia alarde causándole más de un serio dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo y su rostro, en el que siempre había una sonrisa burlona y llena de autosuficiencia que en más de una ocasión la había sacado de quicio ahora lucía sereno y apacible, incluso se atrevería a decir que tierno y sin poder evitar reprimir el impulso que nació en ella, llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla sana del chico y comenzó a acariciarla dulcemente.

-Siento tanto que estes así…-comenzó a decir la coordinadora con un cierto deje de tristeza en su voz-. Si…, si no hubiera actuado de manera tan imprudente y no hubiera salido de esa manera bajo la tormenta…no habrías tenido que salir a buscarme…Estarías sano y salvo…No habrías sido descalificado de la competencia y…y…-no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se asomaran en su rostro-. Y no habría estado tan cerca de perderte-ya esta, lo había dicho, poco le importaba que alguien entrara por la puerta y la escuchara decir todas esas palabras; ya no podía seguir fingiendo, seguir pretendiendo que detestaba al joven frente a ella, que se había arriesgado para salvarla renunciado a lo que ella creía, era lo más importante para él. La realidad era, que sentía todo lo contrario-. No sé como paso…, de lo único que estoy segura es que después del Gran Festival de Kanto deje de verte solo como un rival…Te convertiste en la persona más importante para mí…yo…yo…Te quiero Drew-declaro sinceramente mientras retiraba su mano de la mejilla del coordinador-. Lamento tanto tener que decírtelo así, sin que tengas que saberlo…, pero estoy segura de que con esa forma de ser que tienes, si te lo dijera de frente…te reirías de mí-aseguro con amargura-. Y también lamento que hayas perdido tu oportunidad de obtener la Copa del Listón este año…Por eso…lo único que puedo hacer ahora…por ti, por mi, por ambos es prometer que ganare el festival

**--FIN DE FLASHBACK--**

Esa era la promesa que había hecho, que había jurado con todas sus fuerzas que cumpliría; ¿y qué era lo que pasaba? Perdía, perdía a unos cuantos segundos del final de la batalla cuando llevaba una clara aunque ligera ventaja sobre los puntos de su oponente y todo por ser tan confiada. Estaba segura de que si Drew hubiera visto todo ya le habría echado en cara que jamás debió subestimar a su contrincante, que nunca debió bajar la guardia. ¿Ahora como iba a verlo a los ojos? ¿Cómo iba a reclamarle que dejara de decir que era una coordinadora con más suerte que talento cuando había fallado tan miserablemente?

-¡May!

La joven miro sobre su hombre devuelta al estadio para reconocer de inmediato a su amiga de ciudad Cerulean y a su acompañante originario de Pueblo Paleta.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí May?-pregunto confundido Ash-. ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta?

-La verdad…no tengo deseos de celebrar…-repuso abatida la coordinadora

-¡Pero…te estas perdiendo de un banquete!-le reprocho el entrenador de Pikachu como si esa fuera una enorme falta

-¡Ash!-reclamo Misty

-¿Qué?-pregunto el chico

-No tienes remedio-comento resignada la pelirroja, había olvidado que en la mayoría de las ocasiones el moreno solía ser una persona de poco tacto-. Por cierto, ¿adivina que May?-le dijo a su amigo alegremente-. La enfermera Joy acaba de avisarnos que Drew ya despertó y quiere verte

-¿Qué…qué dices?-la castaña no podía creerlo

-¡Anda, ¿qué esperas?!-le animo Misty

-Pe…pero…

-¡Pero nada!-reclamo la pelirroja-. ¡Iras a verlo, así tenga que llevarte a rastras!

**PKPKPKPKPKPKPK**

Efectivamente, así ocurrió, la líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Cerulean llevo a la hija de Norman prácticamente a la fuerza hasta la puerta de la habitación donde se recuperaba el coordinador y tras introducir a May con lujo de violencia, la castaña pudo comprobar efectivamente, no solo que Drew había recuperado la consciencia y sino que también se encontraba con menos vendas que hace unos días.

-Hola-saludo cordialmente el muchacho

-Ho…hola-respondió insegura la coordinadora

-¿Quieres sentarte?-pregunto cordialmente a la chica quien tras asentir levemente con la cabeza se acerco un tanto dudosa hasta tomar asiento en la silla donde había estado en su visita anterior-. Debo decir que tu desempeño en la batalla con Robert fue de verdad impresionante-comento como si fuera una conversación habitual

-¿La…la viste?-pregunto asombrada la castaña- . ¿Pero…como…?

-En cuanto desperté le pedí a la enfermera Joy que me trajera un televisor-contesto señalando el aparato sobre un mueble cercano- En verdad, me sorprendiste

-Aun así…perdí…-murmuro May con la cabeza baja

-Bueno, eso era algo inevitable-repuso Drew con su usual altanería-. Después de todo, debes recordar que siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú

-A…aja…-un ligero sollozo escapo de los labios de la coordinadora

-Eh…pero…pero…-el chico se llevo nerviosamente la mano libre de vendajes a la cabeza un tanto nervioso, había dicho algo que en verdad no quería decir-. No es algo que no pueda remediarse-continuo en un tono más amable-. Lo único que debes hacer es trabajar más duro y esforzarte más la próxima vez

-…-la castaña no emitió respuesta

-Ya veras, si lo haces, todo será muy diferente y…

-¡Drew!-exclamo inesperadamente May en medio del llanto y sin poder evitarlo se abrazo al joven coordinador aferrándose fuertemente a él, ocultando su rostro en el espacio que había entre su cuello y hombro mientras las lágrimas fluían descontroladamente

¿Cómo podía ser que todo fuera así? ¿Cómo podía decirle que su desempeño en la final lo había asombrado? ¿Cómo podía, a su siempre peculiar manera, levantarle el ánimo después de su desastrosa derrota? ¿Por qué no le reclamaba que, prácticamente por su culpa, no había podido participar en el festival al ser descalificado?

-¿Ma…May?-la llamo un Drew aun demasiado abrumado por el hecho de haberle correspondido el abrazo a la chica casi de manera automática

-Per…perdóname…todo fue mi culpa-pidió desesperadamente entre sollozos-. Si hubiera sido más segura de mi misma y no hubiera escuchado a todos esos coordinadores…Si no hubiera actuado de manera tan impulsiva al salir corriendo del centro pokemon de esa manera no habrías tenido que ir a buscarme…Si te hubiera escuchado cuando dijiste que debíamos volver en lugar de ser tan necia y negarme no habrías tenido ese accidente y no te habrían descalificado-continuo sin poder detener su llanto-. Si tan solo fuera una mínima parte lo buena coordinadora que eres tú no habría perdido la final…No soy más que una fracasada

-Ya fue suficiente-sentenció él con el ceño levemente fruncido-. Ahora escúchame-ordeno suavemente mientras la tomaba delicadamente por los hombros para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos-. Nada de esto fue tu culpa. Entiendo que todas esas calumnias te alteraran de esa manera, porque a pesar de la fuerza y determinación que muestras en batalla, eres una chica sumamente frágil e inocente…Incluso agregaría que adorablemente ingenua-declaro con media sonrisa limpiándole cariñosamente las lágrimas del rostro

El llanto de May ceso por completo al escuchar tales palabras de boca del coordinador. ¿Acaso estaría alucinando? ¿O a Drew le había afectado el golpe en la cabeza?

Pero, contrariamente a lo que ella pudiera creer, Drew era plenamente consciente de lo que hacía y de lo que decía, y no pensaba retractarse o detenerse, no en esta ocasión. No, esta vez no se quedaría callado ni reprimiría lo que desde hace tiempo sentía y había deseado tanto expresar.

-Si salí a buscarte bajo la tormenta fue porque estaba preocupado por ti-continuo el peliverde con convicción-. Sé que si te negaste a regresar cuando te lo pedí e insististe en quedarte fue porque merecías una respuesta que yo sabía anhelabas desde hace mucho…Eres una gran coordinadora May; porque lo eres no por vanidad o ego, sino porque en realidad quieres serlo. Disfrutas salir al escenario y divertirte en cada una de tus presentaciones. No humillas a tu rival, sino que lo respetas en batalla. Al igual que a tus pokemon, tienes un lazo especial con ellos y les pides que den lo mejor de ellos sin llevarlos nunca a los extremos porque te preocupas por su bienestar

-Dre…Drew…

-Y ahora metete esto en la cabeza-continuo el chico con mayor decisión-. No me importa haber sufrido ese accidente si con eso pudo evitar que salieras lastimada. Tampoco me importa no haber participado en la competencia, eso no es el fin del mundo; solo debo esperar al próximo año. Mucho menos me importa que no hayas cumplido esa tonta promesa de ganar la copa al haber perdido la batalla, porque sé que no te dejaras abatir por la derrota y darás lo mejor de ti la próxima vez. Y…, con el tiempo, todos se darán cuenta de la excelente coordinadora que eres como lo hice yo desde la primera vez que te vi practicando con tu Beautifly…May…; desde entonces yo…

-¡Espera un momento!-reacciono abruptamente la castaña separándose de él-. ¡¿Cómo sabes que prometí ganar la copa?! ¿Es…es que acaso…? ¡¿Escuchaste todo lo que te dije hace unos días?!-pregunto totalmente colorada

-Pues…si…yo

-¡¿Y se puede saber porque no dijiste nada?!-reclamo sumamente molesta-. ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Seguramente querías burlarte de mí! ¡¿Verdad?!

-¡Claro que no!-refuto el coordinador-. ¡Yo solo…!

-Imagino que debió hacerte mucha gracia-señalo May bajando la mirada intentando ocultar nuevamente las lágrimas, esta vez a causa de la rabia-. Ahora puedes burlarte de mí todo lo que quieras

-¡¿Es que no puedes callarte tan siquiera un minuto?!-reclamo Drew ya exasperado-. ¡Si tan solo me dejaras terminar sabrías que quiero decirte que…!

-¡¿Qué?!-la castaña alzo la mirada desafiante-. ¡¿Qué soy una niña tonta e inmadura por haberte dicho todo eso?! ¡¿O que soy una pésima coordinadora?!

-¡Que yo también te quiero!-exploto finalmente el chico

Una vez más May se quedo sin palabras. Drew también parecía haber perdido el habla, finalmente después de tantos fallidos intentos, se había liberado de aquella, en un principio pequeña y ahora enorme opresión que se hacía presente en su pecho cada vez que intentaba fracasadamente ser sincero con la castaña había desaparecido.

-¿Ha…hablas en serio?-pregunto la chica un tanto titubeante, después de todo, quizá solo estaba imaginando cosas debido a su depresión por haber perdido ante Robert

-Nunca había hablado más en serio-repuso el coordinador tranquilamente mientras que, para sorpresa de la castaña, la abrazaba tiernamente

-¿Cuan…cuando…?-May se quedo estática ante el gesto del chico

-Desde la primera vez que te vi-contesto Drew sin perder la calma-. Desde ese momento supe también que serías una gran coordinadora, solo necesitabas el aliciente adecuado-sonrió un tanto malicioso-. Y no se me ocurrió nada mejor que comenzar a provocarte. Pensé que después de un tiempo, cuando hubieras mejorado lo suficiente podría ser sincero contigo…pero…me acostumbre a tratarte así y…

-Ya no te fue posible hablarme de otra manera-comprendió ella

-Si

-¿Sabes una cosa? Eres un grandísimo tonto-sentenció la coordinadora dulcemente correspondiendo al fin el gesto del chico

**PKPKPKPKPKPKPK**

Miro el reloj sobre el vestíbulo para suspirar con fastidio una vez más mientras su Pikachu hacia un vano intento por calmarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a demorarse?

-¡Pika, Pikachu!-exclamo la criatura amarilla al percatarse de la llegada de la persona a que esperaban

-Ya era hora Misty-se quejo Ash levantándose del sillón y estirándose un poco después de la aburrida espera-. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Y porque tienes esa cara?-pregunto al notar una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja

-Por nada en particular-respondió la entrenadora alegremente mientras recordaba lo que había escuchado desde el otro lado de la puerta donde se hallaban ambos coordinadores

-Vamos, tu no sonríes así solo porque si-señalo el moreno intrigado-. Anda, dímelo-suplico igual que un chiquillo

-Tal vez, si eres bueno conmigo, lo haga-sentenció Misty al mismo tiempo que se asía juguetonamente al brazo del entrenador de Pikachu haciéndolo sonrojar

**PKPKPKPKPKPKPK**

Sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo descansar, pero dada la rotunda negativa de Drew de dejarla ir y sus claros pocos deseos de marcharse, opto por quedarse con él y una vez que el coordinador le hizo un pequeño espacio en la cama, se acurruco cómodamente a su lado; no paso mucho tiempo para que el sueño comenzara a vencerla.

-May…-la llamo el chico con gentileza

-¿Mmmm?-respondió ella levemente adormilada

-En poco tiempo comenzaran los concursos para dar inicio al primer Gran Festival de las Islas Naranja-señalo de manera casual-. Se compite por parejas. Creo que deberíamos partir una vez que me den de alta

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptare tu propuesta?-pregunto May entre divertida y desafiante

-Ah…, ¿qué para mí no habría nada mejor que viajar juntos?-pregunto con aire inocente arrancando una sonrisa de labios de la chica

-Puedes ser realmente convincente cuando te lo propones-señalo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos-. Pero si…-afirmo apoyando su frente contra la del muchacho para después depositar un pequeño beso en su mejilla sana-. Para mi tampoco habría nada mejor que viajar contigo

Y sin decir más volvió a acomodarse sobre el hombro de Drew sonriendo enormemente cuando sintió como él le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente. Quizá había fallado en cumplir su promesa, pero eso ahora realmente no le importaba.

**Nota de la autora: Bien, he aquí mi primer one-shot, por lo general soy de fics largos. Si he de ser franca, esta serie me había comenzado a aburrir después de Johto, pero entonces vi a estos dos personajes y, sinceramente, mi interés por este anime regreso ya que me encanta esta pareja, aunque es muy difícil encontrar una historia sobre ellos ya que la mayoría siempre son sobre Ash y Misty, así que me dije, ¿por qué no? Y esto fue lo que salió. Espero que le haya gustado a más de uno**


End file.
